


Jupiter

by ThatAloneOne



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Sleepy Gays, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: It's the morning, and Laura wakes up after a night of stargazing just long enough to appreciate how warm Carmilla now that she's human.





	

Laura wakes up and the stars are still shining above her. Dawn creeps at the edge of the roof, sending tentative colours over the horizon. The wind breathes with Laura, heavy and still. And it breathes with Carmilla, warm breath against Laura’s chest. Laura’s lost track of the number of times she’s teased Carmilla about having a lot of heart, but she does. Carmilla will believe her, someday.  

Laura opens her eyes, slowly, cold seeping in through the blankets that were scraped aside in sleep. One foot itches, probably bug bitten, but the other is warm, nestled between Carmilla’s. Most of Laura is toasty warm, buried in a comforter and a fuzzy blanket, and whatever else Carmilla had swaddled them in for a night watching the burning stars. 

Carmilla is so warm, now. Not that Laura had ever felt cold tucked up against her, but she notices. Human Carmilla bleeds warmth like it’s slipping through her fingers. 

Laura loves her. Especially when they’re like this, and it’s cold out. Even at Silas, Laura had operated under a ‘more-blankets-the-better’ policy, which had lead to some awkward, tangled falls in the morning. Carmilla had always laughed at her. Carmilla still laughed at her. At this point, though, Laura didn’t blame her. Three times was a pattern. A couple dozen was an issue that needed solving. 

The one good thing about sleeping on a roof is that you couldn’t fall out of bed. It was impossible to fall off a flat surface. Unless she was going to roll over? Would she fall off the roof? Oh god, what if they’d migrated in their sleep? Laura didn’t want to die falling off a roof because she’d stargazed with Carmilla and fallen asleep. After everything! That would be so undignified-

“Cupcake, relax.” Carmilla’s hands, the only part of her that managed to stay cool, worm under Laura’s shirt. Laura jumps, and pretends she didn't let out an unseemly squeal. “Nightmare?”

Laura takes a deep breath, and pulls her cold foot back inside the blankets. Another look at the sky — the stars are fading, replaced with painted orange light that glows in embers across Carmilla’s hair. Laura's so lucky to be here, after everything. She relaxes into Carmilla, letting the brief tension slip away. “No. Just… don’t want to fall off the roof?”

It seems more ridiculous as a question, but Carmilla only snorts. “We’re far from the edge, cutie, and there’s a railing.”

“Okay,” Laura says. Her nose is a little numb, so she turns it into Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla squeaks. She doesn’t like being cold. She doesn’t even like being hot. All of her snide little comments over the years are coming back to bite her. Being human isn’t easy as it looked. Laura is proud of herself for making it look easy. It was never easy.  

Carmilla just hums, softly, and tangles a hand in Laura’s hair, her cool fingers brushing against Laura’s neck. Laura burrows closer. 

“Which ones can you still see?” Laura says, muffled. She closes her eyes, letting herself soak in Carmilla’s breath and warmth. 

“Jupiter,” Carmilla said, and Laura lets herself drift back into sleepy bliss. “It’s just a bright light, from down here, but there’s a storm on the surface that’s been raging for three hundred years.” Her voice softens, impossibly fond. "Indomitable. Just like you.” 

Laura smiles, dawning sunlight touching her skin, and falls back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write sleepy gays, so I did. This is also found on Tumblr at writerproblem193. You can hop over and request a ficlet!


End file.
